Love hurts
by stainhurts
Summary: Can Ana forgive Peter for what he done? PeterOC complete
1. Missing Ana

Chapter 2: Missing Ana  
  
Ana's POV  
  
I sat on a cloud feeling tired and angry with the thoughts of Captain Hook in my mind. He had just humiliate me, embarrassed me in front of his stupid crew.  
  
"IDIOTIC CODFISH! ", I screamed at the top of my voice.  
  
I really had enough. I wanted to see how Tinker bell and the Lost Boys were. I knew very well that I would be welcome. Peter pan wouldn't welcome me. He probably still hates me for what I have done. Actually I didn't do anything. Captain Hook was the fool to tell Peter about some undying lies about me.  
  
I was really shocked when I heard my name being mention. True I wanted Wendy to stay away from Peter. But I did not want Wendy or Peter to be harm. And I certainly did not tell Hook to harm or hold Wendy hostage.  
  
I wouldn't be surprise if he used my name. I stood up and started to fly in circles. I really wanted to see them. But I wouldn't want to be seen by Peter. Then I decided that I will take the shortcut.  
  
A shortcut that pixies and elves wouldn't take for their fear of being capture by Hook for dinner.  
  
I knew the shortcut. Many times I had used the shortcut with Peter. I have to pass by Hook's territory and bypass Mermaid's Lagoon. Then I will have to search for a tree that holds the secret place where Peter and the Lost Boys lived.  
  
Peter's POV  
  
I glanced at the suspicious pixie that was that busy flying above his head.  
  
"Tink, what are you doing?" I asked the pixie. "Nothing... she replied. Why do you ask anyway?" She said looking down.  
  
I didn't answer her question. I knew that there was something she was hiding from me. It was so obvious from her face and attitude. OH NO! Don't tell... I could already guess what she was going to talk about. I groan loudly.  
  
"Peter... I know that we have talk about this before... for the past two years... But don't you miss or even care about Ana? I mean that the Lost Boys missed her very much. Even I do... You don't seem to care where or why she left?"  
  
Right... I thought. About Ana. I really hate to talk about her. Who wouldn't? Thinking of her really makes me sick. To think that she likes me. To me she is nothing but a wannabe who follows me everywhere I go. I scowled at Tinkle Bell.  
  
"Tink, we talked about this before. A million times you have told me that you miss Ana. And that includes the Lost Boys. But really, I am not bothered by her," I paused "I mean ... remember what she did to Wendy. She liberally went to Hook and told him to keep Wendy hostage in exchange for me. She almost cost my life!"  
  
"Peter... I can understand that but she didn't tell Hook to do that. She really didn't. Hook accidentally heard our conversation when we flying near his territory. How are we supposed to spot him? You know that he can disguise well." Tinkle Bell insisted.  
  
"What was your conversation about?"  
  
"About how much she really likes you..." Tinker Bell muttered loudly so that only Peter could hear it. "  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And another thing... It's your fault that she left. When she tried to save Wendy, you push her away and tell her to leave Neverland."  
  
I kept quiet when i heard this. Tinker Bell was right. I told to leave Neverland. Since that day, i told myself that i will never regret my decision. 


	2. Why did it hurt so much?

Chapter: Why did it hurt so much?  
  
Peter's POV  
  
After I sent Wendy to London, I saw the last of her. She was hugging the Lost Boys and then Tinker Bell. She said something to her. After that, before I know it... she was gone .She never look back at me. I know she feel my presence. She is an elf. It's been long since I got to know. She speaks elvish.  
  
Have an elven dagger with looks kind of creepy because of the elvish carving on the blade. She was a half elf. If I am not wrong, she is could be related to Tinker Bell.  
  
"Tink" I said suddenly remember, "What did she tell you before she left?"  
  
"Um... that I can't tell you. Forgive me."  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"I have promise Ana that I won't tell you or the lost boys. Especially you. It's a big secret.  
  
"Tink... tell me! What did she said?" I said as I pulled her up by her collar tunic.  
  
"Fine... you win", she said as she held both hands as a sign of surrender, "She told me that she is going back to the elves. Last time I heard that she nearly died on her way there. Hook's tortured her. The elves managed to save her."  
  
I frown and lay down in my swinging hammock. If she got tortured by Hook, why didn't she call me? I wondered out loud. She should know that no matter how angry I am, I will still help her. Damn! I swore under my breath.  
  
Maybe she had no intention to call out my name. She can save herself anyway. She can fly. I suddenly felt tired. I closed my eyes.  
  
*Few minutes later*  
  
*Swish* I woke up and caught a glimpse of something blue. I flew out of the window and saw a tall female standing on top the cliff. She was busy lowering herself to the ground. It was Ana. Fear. Fear was in her expression. She looks around and caught a glimpse of me.  
  
Ana's Pov  
  
I lowered myself and saw a pair of dark green eyes staring at me across from where I am. Peter. He flew out of the window and floated in front of me. He sat like a Indian style and stare at me.  
  
"I..." I said  
  
*Smack* A sharp sting on my face.  
  
"Why did you come back?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I just wanted to see the lost boys, tinker bell and you" I said quietly.  
  
I didn't dare to look into his eyes.  
  
"Too bad... I didn't want to see you." He said plainly.  
  
"You know... it took me 2 years to gather my courage to come here and face you. But I somehow don't feel welcome. I am sorry if I was the cause of sending back your precious Wendy back to London. "  
  
"Well I still think you are at fault. Admit it elf. You still have that stupid crush on me. If you think that I am going like you back. Then you are wrong. I still hate you for what you have done."  
  
That was the last straw. I shouldn't have return. Peter still hates me. I then decided to say my last goodbye. I had just wasted my time coming here just to see him.  
  
"I am very sorry to be a burden to you, Peter."  
  
I flew away with tears in my eyes waiting to drop. I only wanted to be around with him again. I thought that he would get over about what had happen. Guess that he did not. 


	3. The truth

Chapter 3: The truth  
  
Peter's POV  
  
I stare at the empty space in front of me. Ana had just left because I said some words in anger. She accepted every single word I had said. She thought that I had forgotten the incident.  
  
"Finally realized that she came back for you?" A small voice came out of nowhere.  
  
I looked to my left and saw tinker bell talking to me. I didn't reply. Tinker bell was right. I have to soon admit that I was wrong to accuse her of Wendy's danger. She left because of me.  
  
"I don't know what to think. I beginning to realized that I had hurt her. But must she be so sensitive?"  
  
"She is only a girl. What can you expect from a girl? Come I will tell you everything."  
  
Tinker bell flew and sat on the cliff. I followed her.  
  
"I am going to tell you everything that I know. But save your answers for her. Will that do?"  
  
I nodded and fixed my green eyes on tinker bell.  
  
"Two years ago..."  
  
FlaShBaCk...  
  
"Tink...I have to leave. He doesn't want me here. I have got my answer."  
  
"You don't have to leave because of him, Ana. He doesn't mean anything he says. He said it out of anger. Don't leave."  
  
"But I have to. He clearly doesn't want me here. You heard what he said. He meant it. I going back to the elves and may return sometime later. He hates me. I was the cause of everything that had happen here. "  
  
Ana flew over to the Lost Boys.  
  
"Where are you going, Ana? Take us with you. I am sure that Peter wouldn't mind." Said twin.  
  
"No guys. I can't take you with me. I am sorry. "  
  
Ana hug each and everyone of the lost boys and tinker bell. She knew that Peter was there. She can't face him after what had happen. It was her fault.  
  
EnD Of FlAsHbaCk...  
  
"That was what had happen. On her way there she got captured by hook. He tortured her badly. She called the elves for aid and they came. She was dying. I visited her once. She was alright. But she stills blame herself for what had happen. She only wants you to forgive her. If that's too hard. " 


	4. Rescue Mission

Chapter 4: Rescue Mission  
  
Ana's POV  
  
"Let me out, Codfish!" I shouted at Hook. He was busy smiling to himself. He can still smile!  
  
"Spill it out..." I sigh sitting on the floor in the net they caught me in. I knew that he sure would want something from me.  
  
"Good girl... Now I want you to scream his name out loud. Call him for help...go on..."Hook ushered me.  
  
"And when he comes to rescue, you will grab him from nowhere and then kill him on the spot. Forget it Hook. It will never work. Trust me I know him better than you do. Honestly, do you think he is that stupid to fall for your trap?"  
  
"Why not! Don't tell me that he hasn't forgiven you for what you have done?"  
  
"Correction. It's your fault. You were the one who came up with some stupid plan to kidnap Wendy and then blame me for everything."  
  
"But Pan believes me. So it's entirely all YOUR fault."  
  
I looked down. He was right .Peter hasn't still forgiven me. With a heart like his, he will never forgive me.  
  
Hook snapped his fingers. I thought he was going to let me go. But I thought wrong. Hook's crews grabbed me by my arms and throw me into an empty room.  
  
In the next couple hours, Hook kept coming back with a cane and start caning me if I don't call out Peter's name. Hook told his crew to tie me up to a wooden pole.  
  
"You will be a great hostage!"  
  
Hook clapped his hands happily.  
  
I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I knew that I was going to be a sacrifice to Hook. Hook had taken my dagger.  
  
Peter's POV  
  
I listen to every word that Tinker Bell had said to me. She was right. I was determine to find Ana. I was about to say some thing when ring into my head. 


	5. Torture

Chapter 4: Rescue Mission  
  
Ana's POV  
  
"Let me out, Codfish!" I shouted at Hook. He was busy smiling to himself. He can still smile!  
  
"Spill it out..." I sigh sitting on the floor in the net they caught me in. I knew that he sure would want something from me.  
  
"Good girl... Now I want you to scream his name out loud. Call him for help...go on..."Hook ushered me.  
  
"And when he comes to rescue, you will grab him from nowhere and then kill him on the spot. Forget it Hook. It will never work. Trust me I know him better than you do. Honestly, do you think he is that stupid to fall for your trap?"  
  
"Why not! Don't tell me that he hasn't forgiven you for what you have done?"  
  
"Correction. It's your fault. You were the one who came up with some stupid plan to kidnap Wendy and then blame me for everything."  
  
"But Pan believes me. So it's entirely all YOUR fault."  
  
I looked down. He was right .Peter hasn't still forgiven me. With a heart like his, he will never forgive me.  
  
Hook snapped his fingers. I thought he was going to let me go. But I thought wrong. Hook's crews grabbed me by my arms and throw me into an empty room.  
  
In the next couple hours, Hook kept coming back with a cane and start caning me every time I refused to call out Peter's name. After the last straw when I scream at Hook, he orders his crew to tie me up to a wooden pole.  
  
"You will be a great hostage!"  
  
Hook clapped his hands happily.  
  
I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I knew that I was going to be a sacrifice to Hook. Hook had taken my dagger.  
  
Peter's POV  
  
I listen to every word that Tinker Bell had said to me. She was right. I was determine to find Ana. I was about to say some thing when ring into my head.  
  
"PETER PAN!!!" 


	6. so it begun

Chapter 6: So it begun

Peter's POV

"Peter Pan!"

I recognize that voice the very moment I heard it.

I could already feel my playfulness building up inside of me.

That voice could only belong to one person.

The only person whom he had been teasing since forever.

It could only belong to his one and long lost enemy.

The one and only...

Captain James Hook of the Jolly Rogers.

Normal POV

At that very moment, Tinker Bell show up next to Peter and watch him smile gleefully as he prepare to fly off to the ship.

The moment they reach there.

It was the usual people that they saw.

Captain Hook a.k.a Codfish and his old company.

They had some cannon loaded already.

It looks ready to explode at Peter at any moment when Hook gave the order.

Peter's POV

"Good morning, Hook!" I said gleefully as I rubbed my hands as I flew nearer to the old codfish.

"Good bye to you, boy!!!" Hook snapped at the sandy brown hair boys who continue to fly above the ship.

"My, my, my!!! Is that how you treat your enemy?" Peter snicker as his green eyes flick cautiously.

"I had always hated you, Pan. Always had..."

"Is that so... then why don't you start shooting?"

"Not so fast. I have a little present for you!"

"I just love presents!" Peter said as he glanced at a clearly pissed off Tinker Bell.

She obviously doesn't like the sound off this present.

It may turn out to be something dangerous.

It may do harm to Peter.

Or it could be Ana.

Ana had been missing for days already.

Tinker Bell had received no news from her cousin the elves about Ana's whereabouts.

"Actually, it's a surprise!" Hook continues.

Normal POV

Hook suddenly snapped his fingers.

His men begun to open a latch that soon reveal a shock to both Peter and Tinker Bell.

It could be noticed well enough at first.

But then a small murmur came out of from the limp form and sounded just like...

$#$&

T

O

Be

CONTINUED!!!

Please review...


	7. The grand suprise

Author's Note:

First of all, I want to thank all for those who review. I really appreciate it!!!

Here is the chapter.

Flashback

Hook suddenly snapped his fingers.

His men begun to open a latch that soon reveal a shock to both Peter and Tinker Bell.

It could be noticed well at first.

But then a small murmur came out from the limp form and sounded just like...

Chapter 7: The grand surprise

Normal POV

"ANA!!!" Tinker Bell scream at the top of her voice.

Peter could only stare at the limp figure in front of his eyes.

He could barely say out her name.

He knew that she was still alive.

He could see her chest inhaling and exhaling the fresh air.

But she was weak.

Very weak.

Captain James Hook and his men laugh so loud at Peter.

He was enjoying the view.

Peter Pan.

The famous Peter Pan.

The boy who could fly.

The boy who will never grow up.

Peter Pan was grieving over the death of a elf.

How amusing.

"So, you like your present, Pan?" Hook said without a pity in his cold heart.

"You call that a present?"

"Why, yes. What the matter. You don't like it?"

"No, I don't. Do you know what is that?"

"No, tell me. Who is it?"

" Its Ana you fool!"

"Why yes, Ana the elf."

"You have no right to hurt her like that!"

"Really Pan. Am i the only one who hurt her?"

"Yes."

"Wrong, you too hurt her."

"What do you mean???"

"I hurt her phsically while you hurt her mentally. Crush all her emotions is what you love to do."

Peter was angry.

Very, very angry.

He never felt this anger in a very long time.

How could Hook hurt her?

Ana's POV

I felt dizzy.

I could only see blur images.

Then I hear someone voice.

That voice was so familiar.

Tinker Bell!

But...

How about Peter?

I open my eyes and blink twice hoping to get a clearer image.

Then I saw someone unexpected.

Peter Pan.

Suddenly hurt and loneliness started to fill my empty self.

Images of Peter slapping me when I arrived at the mermaid lagoon.

The time when he blames me for everything that has happen to Wendy Darling.

I couldn't look in his direction anymore.

He looks rather shock.

I must be in really bad condition.

Anger flashed on their faces.

Normal POV

Peter and Tinker Bell ran straight at Hook with their weapons in hand.

They fought until each and every single crewman aboard the Jolly Rogers was off the ship.

It wasn't the usual fighting where they laugh as they fought.

This time, it was filled with anger.

No laughing at anyone.

Peter fought against Hook.

He made a few marks with his dagger on Hook's hand.

That's was for him to remember.

Every crewman was off the ship except for Hook who was tangle at the top of a pole.

Peter keeps his dagger.

Then he moved towards Ana who looks in pretty bad shape.

Tinker Bell took Ana's dagger from Hook.

With a firm grip, Peter carried Ana and flew straight home.

#$&

Done... Hope you like it. Please review.


	8. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

I am sorry for not updating lately.I have been reading other stories on the next hoping to find some ideas for the last chapter of this story.Thank you to those who have review the last chapter and i am really grateful for that.

Here is the answer to JUNIOR1985's question...

No.Ana is not Wendy's daughter. The both of them are different in their own ways. Ana is a half elf while Wendy is a human just like Peter.

This will be that last chapter of this story. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8: Consequences**

**nOrMaL pOv**

**It was not like any other night.**

**The surrounding was so quiet.**

**There was barely a single sound ever since Ana got seriously injured.**

**Tinker Bell had begun to recall what had happen on the night when chaos occur.**

**Captain James Hook.**

**Hearing that name makes her want to puke.**

**The foolish old codfish had no mercy on Ana or Peter.**

**He used her as a bait. **

**Just that he could catch the famous Peter Pan.**

**But in the end, he failed. **

**Peter had won the fight. **

**When Peter and Tinker Bell brought Ana home, it was a great shock to the lost boys.**

**They all knew about the relationship between Ana and Peter.**

**Tinker Bell had taken the time to explain the entire story.**

**Of course the Lost Boys were sad.**

**They actually thought that Ana and Peter were best friends...**

**Until that night when Peter sends Wendy home because of Ana.**

**tInkEr bElL's PoV**

**I was feeling so sad. **

**Its been 2 nights since that incident had occurred.**

**But there was still no sign of her.**

**She did survived but she is still too weak to wake up.**

**As if she was in some kind of dream.**

**Peter had steer away from Ana.**

**He never looks that guilty before.**

**On the night when the elves came to heal Ana, i let him look over Ana for half and hour before i send him back to his room.**

**I told him that Ana would be alright. **

**But I was not sure myself.**

**The elves told me that she will heal physically but they could do nothing about her memories about the incident.**

**pEteR's Pov**

**I flew over to Ana room.**

**Earlier on, I instructed Tinker Bell to make sure that the Lost boys were far away from the house.**

**I wanted to alone with Ana.**

**I felt guilty about all the things i did to hurt her.**

**And all the words i said to make her cry.**

**I remember that moment i slapped her.**

**What was i thinking?**

**nOrMal Pov**

**It was so quiet.**

**Everything was dead in the night.**

**Only the sound of the the little insects and the fire fly in the open air.**

**The wind flew into the window in Ana's room hoping that a dear friend would soon recover.**

**Peter floated above her and stared deeply into her face.**

**Quietly, he touches her cheek praying that she soon wakes up.**

**He wanted to apologize to her.**

**He could only hoped that she forgive him.**

**Suddenly she stirred. **

**aNa's pOv**

**I woke up to find myself in some bed.**

**It felt different.**

**I thought that I was in heaven.**

**But no, it was the last place I will ever been.**

**Soon I came to my senses that I was in my old room.**

**In the secret hide out where Peter, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys lived in.**

**And the last person I ever want to see was floated above me.**

**The great Peter pan.**

**He had that stern expression on him.**

**Guilt and hurt filled his pair of green eyes.**

**I wanted to talk to him.**

**I begun to feel frighten.**

**I thought that he was going to hit me or something.**

**But he did not move.**

**He only watches as I looked around with his hand neatly folded across his chest.**

**I tried to speak to him.**

**But nothing came out of my mouth.**

**My throat felt dry ,**

**pEter's pOv **

**When I saw her stirred.**

**I felt relief.**

**I watch as her eyes roam around the room trying to recognize the surrounding.**

**She did not seem to be disturbed by her injuries.**

**But when she saw me.**

**Fear begun to reflect in her eyes.**

**She must have thought that I was going to hit her or something.**

**Then she opens her mouth.**

**Nothing came out except for a sore voice.**

**She sounded like a horse.**

**I reached for a glass of water that was on the table next to her bed.**

**Then I reached for her and gently pulled her up next to me.**

**Her hands were wrapped up neatly in white cloth.**

**I placed the brim of the cup to her lips and watch as she drink the water.**

**I notice how weak and fragile she really was.**

**nOrMaL pOv**

**Peter placed the cup back on the table.**

"**How to you feel?" Peter asked Ana quietly.**

"**Fine. Since when did you become nice to me?" Ana said.**

**Peter ignore her.**

"**I am sorry. "**

"**For what.?"**

"**Everything."**

"**You have not done anything as I recall."**

"**I did a lot of thing to you."**

"**What?" Ana said pretending to be dumb.**

**She clearly do not want to be reminded of her past.**

"**How about the time I hit you." Peter hissed.**

**Ana grew very quiet.**

**She hated that part.**

**Tear swelled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheek quietly.**

**Peter regretted what he had just said. **

**He kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her quietly.**

**As the night passed by.**

**Peter spend that time with Ana talking to her about everything they had.**

**They told one another about the feelings that stirred in them a lot time ago.**

**It was like a happy ending.**

**When the dawn came.**

**Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys entered the room to find a sleeping Ana in the arms of a half awake Peter.**

**Clearly they had make up for everything.**

**Peter was dead tired but he felt peaceful with her with him.**

**The past should not be repeated.**

**And there it was ... an happy ending.**

****

**Done...Please review..**


End file.
